Wanderer
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: A Demoness that was Yoko Kurama's love talks to Kurama not knowing that its really Yoko Kurama in the human form she is talking to.


The Okami (wolf) demoness sat there on a boulder in the garden that Genkai had at her temple. The demoness name Horo sat there and looked at the moon as if it hypnotized. Her hand and arms from bandaged from all the demon energy she used to beat an old enemy of hers in her golden years with Yoko Kurama.

She sat there as her light brown wolf like ears that had white on the tips moved to the sounds around her and here tail swished back and forth. Her long light brown hair was the same color as her hair and her tail also had white at the tip of her tail like her ears. At a sudden realization that Horo had she flatten her ears against her head. "What is wrong?" a voice said to her from behind. "I had the sudden realization that I can not stay here much longer Kurama." Horo replied. "Why is that?" Kurama asked Horo. "Because I am a wanderer." She replied not looking him as her red optic eyes stared at the moon.

"_Some people do not have to search - _

_they find their niche early in life and rest there, _

_seemingly contented and resigned. _

_They do not seem to ask much of life, _

_sometimes they do not seem to take it seriously. _

_At times I envy them, _

_but usually I do not understand them - _

_seldom do they understand me._

"Never peg you as a wanderer." Kurama said as he walked over to Horo. "After my golden years with the one I loved with all my heart I became a wanderer." Horo replied as she leaned forward and jumped off the boulder. "They say wanderer are beings who are forever searching for something. Is there something your searching for Horo?" Kurama asked. "Yes, I am searching for Yoko Kurama, my long lost love that I haven't seen for I don't know how many years." Horo replied.

_I am one of the searchers. _

_There are, I believe, millions of us. _

_We are not unhappy, but neither are we really content. _

_We continue to explore life, _

_hoping to uncover its ultimate secret. _

_We continue to explore ourselves, _

_hoping to understand_.

"Isn't that the famous bandit in Makai?" Kurama asked. "Yes and even though he was sometime ruthless, he had a side no one really ever got to see. He was kind and caring. He cared for the safety of others that help him in his endeavors too. He saved me from a life of destiny planned out at my birth in a village in the Makai. After I was old enough to defend myself I left the village and Yoko found me. After Bounty Hunters got a hold of him and left to an unknown place that I don't know of. Maybe I will find him and maybe I won't, but I continue my search." Horo explained to Kurama.

_We like to walk along the beach - _

_we are drawn by the ocean, _

_taken by its power, its unceasing motion, its mystery _

_and unspeakable beauty. _

_We like forests and mountains, deserts and hidden _

_rivers, and the lonely cities as well. _

_Our sadness is as much a part of our lives as is our _

_laughter. _

_To share our sadness with the one we love is perhaps _

_as great a joy as we can know - _

_unless it is to share our laughter. _

_We searchers are ambitious only for life itself, _

_for everything beautiful it can provide. _

_Most of all we want to love and be loved. _

_We want to live in a relationship that will not impede _

_our wandering, nor prevent our search, nor lock us in _

_prison walls._

"It sounds like a lonely journey Horo." Kurama said with sad eyes. "It can be and sometime I want to stop my wandering, but I don't as I remember the time I had with Yoko so I keep going on until the ends of my days." Horo said with a smile.

_We do not want to prove ourselves to another or _

_compete for love. _

_We are wanderers, dreamers and lovers, _

_lonely souls who dare ask of life everything good and _

_beautiful." _

_~James Kavanaugh~_

It was the next day and Horo was gone. She had left during the early morning to go back to the makai. Kurama stood in the garden staring at the spot where the two were talking the night before. "You should have told her who you were Kurama." Hiei said as he stood by a tree. "If I did it would have broken her heart and show her anger at me for disappearing. She was happy and that's all I wanted for her." Kurama said as he stared at the boulder she was sitting on.


End file.
